stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Mona
Mona is Wario's girlfriend. Wario has writen letters to her expressing his feelings for her. Despite her constant changing of career in the WarioWare series, she doesn't necessarily appear with any reputation in Stupid Mario Brothers. Biography Background In WarioWare series, Mona was a high school student with a different part-time job in each WarioWare game. Mona is quite adventurous and culturally savvy. She drove a scooter to make up for lost time when going to her jobs, and used the assistance of her animal companions to stop anyone trying to slow her down. Her former occupations include working at a gelato shop, pizza delivery girl on Mona Pizza, bassist, cheerleader, and a temple explorer. Season Four Mona was first mentioned in Season 4 during Mario's dream, when he points out that Wario can't convince Mona to get more serious about their relationship. Later, in the midst of the season, Wario wrote Mona a letter, asking her to hang out with him. She arrived in person in The Trifecta! and started hanging out with Wario. Later in the season, it is made apparent that Mona understands the danger and trouble Wario is in with the Trifecta and is willing to wait for Wario whenever he needs time. She helps Wario get a new costume (which is his appearance in the WarioWare Series and the main costume he wears in Super Smash Brothers Brawl) during What Would Waluigi Do?! At the end of Season 4, she and Wario sit at Merlin's Table and discuss if Merlin is alive or not. After this, they decide to finally go to the coast, with Mona calling Wario her boyfriend, much to his delight. She appears to have dyed orange streaks into her hair during this scene. Season Five Mona returns in Season 5 as part of The Mushroom Force. She is shown to be a capable fighter against the ninjas. In the first battle against the League of Bad Guys, Mona fights Pauline, but is unable to defeat her. Mona is later confronted by Pauline once again, sent by Ganondorf to kill her. She attempts to convince Pauline that there is good in her and that Ganon is just using her, but Pauline attacks her anyway. Mona appears to have an advantage in skill, but Pauline is able to knock her unconscious again and prepares to kill her. Before she can, Donkey Kong arrives. He reveals that he intended to propose to Pauline, but she chooses to kill Mona regardless, only to realize that she can't bring herself to. Instead, Pauline secedes from the League and leaves. DK then awakens Mona and explains to her what happened. Mona is relieved and thanks DK for his help. Trivia *Mona's hair color constantly changes. From Episode 56 to Episode 59 it was plain blonde. During Episode 60 it blonde with orange streaks. Currently in Season 5 it is brown. *Erin Henderson, who plays Mona, is the girlfriend of Matt Provencal, who plays Wario. Category:Characters Category:Season Four Category:Season Five